createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tripatriquon
The Tripatriquon is a nation-state that encompasses the southern half of the Setessian Peninsula, east of the Chained Promontory and south-west of the Strait of Mestisys. The name was originally a designation given by travellers to refer to a collective of three semi-autonomous city states - Arkten, Larz, and Rialtus - but has now come to refer to a whole country, spanning a much larger section of land. The Tripatriquon values commerce and craftsmanship above all things, and do not respect hereditary rule or religious fervour. GEOGRAPHY The Tripatriquon is smaller than most other countries of Adratal, but it still covers a wide expanse on the peninsula. It stretches from the Gulf of Bolekik on its west coast to the Gulf of Setessia on its right. The lands to the northeast become high and rocky, eventually leading into a small mountain range. The River Lasserfal descends to these mountains, headed toward the coast, eventually joined by the Eryska River. Going southwest the land transforms into a vast expanse of arable grassland, intercut with mixed forests. This, in turn, changes into rolling hills and rainforest toward the southern coast. At the southeast end, the land curls around to create the Yrollo Peninsula, which encloses the Gulf of Mellatas, and eventually culminates in the southeasterly point, Cape Epherna. Major Cities Arkten - '''The first city lies on the rocky east coast. The weather is cooler here, and the coast is often ravaged by fierce storms, but the city is built with sturdy walls to withstand the north winds that howl across the sea. In the mountainous terrain surrounding the city there are dozens of mines, sourcing copper, tin, and iron for the townspeople. Their primary trade is in smithing and metalwork, mostly in the form of weapons and armor. This love of creating weapons led to a love of using them, and Arkten boasts an impressive militia. But there is a softer side to the city as well, despite its black and forbidding exterior. The ground is also rich with precious gems, and in the heart of the city a visitor can spot dazzling displays of metalwork sculpture and delicate jewellery. '''Larz - '''This city is considerably more airy and open. It has a comfortable climate of wet springs and hot summers. The River Lasserfal's tributary drains into several small lakes, which feed an expanse of lush grassland and arable field. This city is mostly agricultural. It gets by on farming and husbandry, along with cultivating herbs and some lumberwork to the northwest where trees are denser. But the heart of the city is in textiles, and inside there are rows upon rows of weavers, tailors, and garment shops of all varieties. '''Rialtus - '''This city is furthest north, with a climate of hot summers and cold winters. There is some farming that goes on, but the city's primary trade is less material. It is a flourishing centre of the arts, producing all varieties of talented painters, poets, and especially musicians. It also caters to baser desires, with distillers, brothels, and gambling dens. Visitors often come here seeking pleasures of all sorts. '''Port of Mellatas - '''Mellatas can't boast to be the largest or busiest seatrade hub in the world. It is a little out of the way, tucked under the Gulf of Setessia. But the winds make it a frequent stop for westward travellers. Between the warm, comfortable climate (protected from the harshest of the north winds), and its reputation for welcoming all travellers, regardless of nation, creed, or species, Mellatas has become a popular stop-over for sailors, and has thrived for over 500 years. Minor Cities Qarz settled almost directly west of Larz, on the edge of a lake. This new city was situated at the border of the grassland and the deciduous forest. It splits its industry between growing crops and harvesting lumber. There are also many more wild animals about, so hunters are employed to gather fur and hide. Lord Krevas, Master Huntsman, is appointed by Lord Actus to be governor of this new city. Sekten was established by the Armorers on the inside curve of the Bay of Mellatas. This allows them to pursue shipbuilding in an area protected from the most vengeful storms. This climate is much milder, and they are finally able to support some local agriculture. They are at a much greater distance from their most profitable mining outposts, but goods are easy to transport along the coast. '''Seya - '''An old Ellikan village, Witheyatetseya, has been transformed into a port city called Seya. It is still growing. It is much smaller than the Port of Mellatas, and has less reliable weather, but it is becoming more frequented by travellers. Climate The area of the Tripatriquon rests in a comfortable equatorial zone. Weather is generally warm, with hot summers and wet springs. However, weather and topographical patterns create climatic variations, even across the small distance that separates them. Arkten is on the rocky east coast. Its altitude is higher, making it more vulnerable to the north winds, making this generally much cooler. They are frequently hammered by storms. These storms follow the wind currents south-westerly, and by the time they reach Larz they have usually mellowed into milder rains that feed the lush grasslands. Rialtus is the furthest inland. It is nestled closer to the mountains. This means that it is protected from the strong winds that hit the coast, but it also receives winds that blow in from the mountain ranges to the north, which can result in some cooler weather during the winter months. It also tends to get less rain in the summer months than the coasts and valleys. Rialtan culture responds to its climate. It is normally hot enough that citizens get by wearing very little clothing. During wet weather, people often frolic naked in the rain-catching reservoirs. And on colder days people like to huddle close inside the parlours. Mallatas is protected from the strong north winds by a rocky ridge extending southeast from the coast. Its position within the Mallatas Gulf also protects it from the hurricanes that hit the southern edge of the peninsula. This means that temperatures are usually pleasant, but for four months of the year it is pounded by frequent rains. Culture and Government Government The Tripatriquon does not follow the conventions of most other nations when it comes to leadership and governance. There are no kings or emperors, and certainly no democratically elected republic. Commerce drives the fabric of their society, and so government is in the hands of three guilds: The Armorers Guild, the Textilers Guild, and the Artists Guild. Each of these guilds has control over one of the three major cities. None of them is wholly self-sufficient, so they must rely on each other to continue as a nation. Guilds of the Tripatriquon Commerce '''Tripatriquon Commerce coming soon! Religion Tripatriquon Religion coming soon! History But there was a darker side to Mellatas. For the first half of its life it was ruled, not by a chief or governor, but by three guilds. The Textilers Guild, the Armorers Guild, and the Artists Guild governed every aspect of life at the port. Textilers controlled the clothing and food markets; the Artists controlled the brothels and ale houses; the Armorers controlled every scrap of metal moving in and out. Their tenuous arrangement existed for centuries, but they started getting greedier. They began angering merchants with outrageous new tariffs. They got into territorial disputes which often left innocent workmen dead. Eventually, (270 years ago) the citizens of Mellatas banded together into a Citizens Council. They took over the port and banished the guilds. Many artisans renounced their guild to remain in Mellatas, but others followed their corrupt leaders north. The feuding bands reached a confluence of three tributaries. They agreed each to follow one, and forever separate themselves from the others. The Textilers moved west, the Armorers east, and the Artists north. For a generation these new settlements suffered in isolation. Arkten languished with lack of food, while Larz struggled with inadequate tools. Each city sent an envoy to the other. They agreed to meet and discuss terms of trade. The meeting place was a farmer's house an equal distance between them, at the river confluence where they had parted. The guild masters of Larz and Arkten, still burning with the enmity of their fathers, spent two days in bitter argument over who stood to profit more. On the second night, when both men were exhausted, a bard from Rialtus arrived, as he sometimes came to sing for the farmer in exchange for grain. The bard spoke to the two guild masters and explained that Rialtus still committed to developing its art, but they were frequently beset by bandits from the north. He shared some ale with them, and said that while the brewers and distillers were still masters at their craft, the grains they had to work with came up poorly in the hands of inexperienced farmers. The guild masters drank merrily through the night, listening to the bard sing, and by morning they had forged an alliance between their three cities. Full history of the Tripatriquon coming soon!! Category:Adratal